Various types of worker-supporting mobile means have been devised heretofore. As typical examples of these, U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,487 to Peterson, dated May 23, 1960, shows a caster supported automobile creeper and this is a very common type of mobile worker-supporting means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,427, to Gordon, dated Aug. 31, 1948 discloses a knee pad dolly which may be used in a number of different types of occupations where it is desired to support only the knees and toes of a worker for example.
In more recent times, the agriculture implement industry has devised certain types of power-operated mobile devises for supporting workers while harvesting different types of crop. This type of device is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,570 to Olson, dated June 5, 1962 and a more recent U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,224, to McKim, dated Jan. 2, 1968. In Olson, a sort of bicycle seat pad, as well as stomach and chest supporting pads are provided while a worker kneels in the power-operated mobile unit while harvesting a crop, and in the McKim patent, the worker lies prone upon a supporting platform 25 while having both hands free for harvesting crops as the mobile unit is moved by power means along a field. Both of these devises are relatively complex and it is the principal purpose of the present invention to provide a relatively simple, preferably inexpensive type of tile-laying cart, details of which are not suggested by any of the foregoing art, as will be explained in detail hereinafter.